1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus which controls power supplied to a fusing unit, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a photo-copier, a facsimile machine and a multi-functional product, forms an image on the basis of printing data. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical image forming apparatus 100 includes, among other features, an image forming unit 110 to form a toner image on a printable medium, and a fusing unit 120 to fuse (fix) the toner image formed on the printable medium.
The image forming unit 110 includes a photosensitive body 111, a charging unit 112 which charges the photosensitive body 111 at a predetermined electric potential, a light exposing unit 113 which scans a light beam corresponding to printing data to the photosensitive body 111 to form an electrostatic latent image, a developing unit 114 which applies a developer (toner) to the electrostatic latent image which is formed on the photosensitive body 111, and a transferring unit 115 which transfers the developer (toner) on the charged photosensitive body 111 to a printable medium.
The image transferred to the printable medium is thermally pressed by the fusing unit 120 and discharged to an outside. The fusing unit 120 is heated at about 200□ by electric power and fuses the image to the printable medium.
In addition, the image forming apparatus 100 is provided with a temperature sensing unit to sense a temperature of the fusing unit 120 and controls power supplied to the fusing unit 120 according to the temperature sensed by the temperature sensing unit, so as to prevent the fusing unit 120 from being overheated.
The image forming apparatus 100 continuously supplies power to the fusing unit 120 until initialization of the image forming apparatus 100 for executing firmware in a processor, i.e., CPU is completed so as to prevent an FPOT (First Print Output Time) from being lengthened during the initialization.
However, the CPU can not operate normally in the FPOT during the initialization. As a result, power being supplied to the fusing unit 120 cannot be controlled by the temperature sensing unit. Accordingly, the power is concentrated on the fusing unit 120, which may affect other electronic devices.
For example, if the image forming apparatus 100 is used with an illuminating lamp, such as an incandescent lamp in a space where a home-use power of 15 A is applied, flicker may occur during the initialization of the image forming apparatus 100 to cause a user's inconvenience.